Big Red Car (song)
"Big Red Car" was the first Big Red Car song about The Wiggles going for a ride in it around town. Some parts are adapted from The Cockroaches song: I'll Come Running Back which was written by Jeff & Anthony's brother John. Song Credits Big Red Car * M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow Organ, Backing Vocals * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Terry Murray: Guitar * Tony Henry: Drums * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios Here Comes the Big Red Car * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez, The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios * Originally Mastered by: William Bowden * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios Listen Lyrics Greg: We're going for a ride in our Big Red Car. (singing) Jump in the car and buckle up And we can drive the whole day long. Jump in the car, put on my seat belt And we can ride the whole day long. Ride into town, walk down the street. Get back in the car and buckle up into my seat. Yes, that's the way we do it riding in our Big Red Car. Wiggles: Big Red Car, Big Red Car. Greg: Jump in the car and buckle up And we can drive the whole day long. Jump in the car, put on my seat belt And we can drive the whole day long. On holidays, we go down to the beach. I get back in the car and buckle up into my seat. 'Cause that's the way we do it riding in our Big Red Car. Wiggles: Big Red Car, Big Red Car. Goofs * Background Goof #1: in the 1999 version (TV Series 2), you'll notice that they pass the same backgrounds about six times, most likely an error with the 3D animation program, or trying to save costs. Trivia * John Field's name never was mentioned in the original song credits for this song. which he originally wrote the music with Jeff Fatt. for the song that this song is based on. * The last shot in the 1995 music video where The Wiggles are in the Big Red Car running is sped up. Also, it was filmed outside. * The song was written in 1995. * The 1995 version of the music video was filmed in chroma key, as the partial blue screen is seen. * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work. * An instrumental track of the song is played over the opening and closing credits of Here Comes the Big Red Car. * Parts of the music that use this song were originally written by Jeff Fatt and John Field who were in The Cockroaches in the 80s. * A Behind the Scenes image of the 1995 version shows Jacqueline Fallon as Wags the Dog. * The song is sung in a PG-13 movie: "Life As We Know It". * The Wiggly Circus version which has the TV Series 2 video has a different Rainbow Song Title and audio from the 1995 version. Gallery BigRedCar-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 prologue BigRedCar-Epilogue2.jpg|"To the Big Red Car!" BigRedCar(Song).jpg|1995 version (Big Red Car) TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles waving BigRedCar-1999.jpg|1999 version (TV Series 2) BigRedCar-TheWigglyCircus.png|The Wiggly Circus version TheWigglesinSydney.jpg|2006 version (Here Comes The Big Red Car/TV Series 5) Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car Album Appearances *Big Red Car * Here Comes the Big Red Car Episode Performances * Movement * Travel * Numbers & Counting * Safety * Hygiene * Pirate Radio * Musical Bonanza * Animal Charades Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:End Credit Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Title Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:YouTube Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs